Behold The Power of Gasoline
by Psychogyarados
Summary: Insanity Fic with violence. I didn't know what rating to give it. Tracey and Bruno lovers this story isn't for you. Too much gasoline led to this plotless and pointless story. You've been warned. Inspired by TCL's AIADI. Ch.10 now up.
1. The Effects of Too Much Gasoline at Once

Title:  Behold the Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 1

Disclaimer:  Psychogyarados now owns the rights to Pokémon.  Mwahahahahaha.  Errr…no I don't. ;_;   This story was what happened when I drank too much gasoline at once. X_X   So don't be surprised if it doesn't have a plot.  I give inspirational credit to Corrector9Yui, The Crimson Lugia, and Lccorp2 the were-umbreon, though they don't really know me.  But I wanna kill Tracey in their insanity fics.  But any ways on with the fic.

(Scene is in Pallet Town)

"So you see X=9+Geodude^2*100000000" Tracey said to Prof Oak. 

Just then a 40-foot Gyarados bursts into the room with a crazed look in his face.  

Psychogyarados: "I've finally found you Tracey!" 

Tracey:  "Wow a giant talking Gyarados.  I gotta make a sketch of this."

Just then Psychogyarados drinks a gallon of gasoline and does a powered up flamethrower on Tracey's sketchbook.  Psychogyarados:  "Hey no sketching me ya gay freak!"

Then Psychogyarados types idchoppers on his keyboard and a chainsaw appears from out of nowhere (Doom if ya didn't know).  Then he begins by hacking Tracey's arms and legs off.  

Tracey: "Yaaaaah!"  

Then on the bottom of the screen it reads critical hit enemy Tracey is disabled.  Then Psychogyarados does ice beam on Tracey and the captions read It's super effective enemy Tracey is frozen.  Then Psychogyarados does hyper beam and blows Tracey to bits.  

Shao Kahn:  "Psychogyarados wins!  Fatality!" (Mortal Kombat 2 and later)

Then Psychogyarados uses heal bell to revive Tracey and blows him up again with a Mega Hyper Beam.  Then he revives Tracey again.

Tracey:  I don't deserve this cruel and unusual punishment!!!

Psychogyarados:  Yes you do.

Just then Psychogyarados uses Psychotic Attack on Tracey.  Then Tracey turns psychotic and eats Prof. Oak.  He then eats a stray Voltorb.  Voltorb uses explosion and Tracey explodes yet again.

Psychogyarados:  ARG!  I JUST CLEANED THE CARPET YESTERDAY!

Psychogyarados then destroys the Indigo Plateau in a rage.  Just then Karen, Lance, Koga, and Will appear.

Psychogyarados:  Hey where's Bruno?

Lance:  He's still in the Indigo Plateau.

Will:  Hah!  Good riddance I say!

Karen:  Ditto!

Koga:  At least I won't get crushed by him like I was when we were stranded on that island in TCL's fic.

Psychogyarados then repairs the Plateau and the elites and Lance return.

Lance:  Hey who's gonna replace Bruno?

Psychogyarados:  Ooo pick me I wanna be an Elite.

Lance:  Psycho, you're a Pokémon.

Psychogyarados:  Awww…

Koga:  Hey how about bringing Prima (Lorelei) back?

Lance:  *shudders*  I don't want to get into THAT again.

Will:  How about Agatha?

Lance:  Too old she'd probably keel over quickly.

So the Elites and Lance stand there wondering who could take Bruno's place when suddenly a pile of rubble starts moving.

Bruno:  …urg I think I broke something

Just then Bruno pulls out a broken carrot from behind his back.

E4/Lance minus Bruno:  Arg!

Will:  Can't we ever get rid of this loony?

Koga:  Guess not.

Karen:  -_-;;;

Lance: Come out Dragonite and use your hyper beam on Bruno.

Then Dragonite comes out and smokes Bruno.

Bruno: …

Just then a meteor falls on Bruno.

Bruno: !!!!!!

Then a milk truck lands on Bruno.

Bruno: X_X

Then a tank falls and crushes Bruno

Bruno:  .

And for the grand finally the S.S. Anne squashes Bruno.

Bruno:  @_@

And then it started raining cookies and Morty collectables.  And then were-umbreons took over the world making Tuesday 'Tracey Sketchit Beat Up Day'.

The End?

Well as you can very well see I lost all sanity a very long time ago so please don't take this offensively.  And I saw Power Play yesterday for the fifth or maybe more and just admired that Umbreon.  Cya…for now…Mwahahahahaha.


	2. Tuesday: Tracey Sketchit Beatup Day

Title:  Behold the Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 2

Disclaimer:  …nah still don't own Pokémon.  But I got $100 saved up and still saving till I can buy the rights to pokemon.  Anyways beware of drinking gasoline, otherwise you'll wind up with an insane mind like mine.  I decided to start a series of insanity fics because I love them and to get over my writer's block.  Tread cautiously cause ya never know what's going to pop up in a fic like this.  It was created as I went along.  You've been warned.

A/N:  this is the re-edited version because I accidentally took a part from another author's fanfic without realizing it.  Sorry TCL.  You're my fave insanity author and I never meant to rip your idea off.

(Scene is in the Indigo Plateau)

Will:  I'm bored.

Koga:  Me too.

Bruno:  (Looking up from his book:  reading for Dummies) I still don't understand a word this book is saying

(this is from AIADI by TCL…)

Karen:  (takes out a mallet and hits Bruno upside the head) That help you idiot?

Bruno:  (In an annoyed tone) What did you call me?

Karen:  Idiot.

Bruno:  (Relieved) That god.  I thought you called me a genius, which I would take as an insult.

Karen:  -_-;;;

(there now I gave her credit.  Sorry TCL.  No hard feelins?)

Just then a 100000000000 Ton weight appears out of thin air and lands on Bruno.

Will:  Being a psychic can be fun.

Bruno:  …

Looks like Bruno's going to be out for a while so lets go to…hey wait where's Lance?

Will:  Dunno and I don't care

Koga:  Ditto

Karen:  What those two loonies said

So we go in search of Lance-

Lance:  I'm over here

PG:  Dang it Lance now ya just ruined a good couple of words.  (Mega Hyper Beams Lance)

Lance:  X_X

PG:  Now what to do…hey I know I'll go kill Tracey.  Hehehe

(Scene switches to Pallet Town where Tracey and Prof. Oak are discussing an important matter)

Tracey:  Were discussing an important matter.

PG:  (towering over Tracey) I JUST SAID THAT YA FREAK!!!!

Tracey:  Eeep sorry.

PG:  Now where was I?  Oh yes I was about to beat up Tracey seeing as it's Tuesday.

Tracey:  I knew I should've stayed home that day I met up with Ash and Misty but no I had to be-

PG:  Shaddup already.  Now let the pummeling begin!

Psycho grabs a 999999999999 ton weight and drops it on Tracey.

Tracey:  …

Then he grabs a station wagon and lets it go on Tracey

Tracey:  .

Then he drops a freight train car on Tracey.

Tracey:  @_@

Then he drops the Radio Tower on Tracey.  And finally he drops the Olivine lighthouse.  But wait the pummeling isn't over yet.

Tracey:  Why me?

Then Psycho takes Tracey to the Lake of Rage.

PG:  Food for you my fellow Gyarados

Gyarados1:  Yay it's been a while since there's been any food here.

Gyarados2:  Yeah and I'm starving.

Gyarados3:  Me too.

Gyarados4:  Ditto

Then PG throws Tracey in when the Gyarados pounce on poor Tracey…hey wait a sec did I just use poor and Tracey in the same sentence?  I did?  Err scuse me folks while I go back and change that.

Then PG throws Tracey in and they all pounce on him

G4:  I call dibs on the arms and legs

G2:  head and stomach's good for me

G1:  I get the torso

G3:  (sarcastically) Great I get leftovers.

Say what are the Elites and Lance doing now?

(Back at the Indigo Plateau)

Lance:  Got any 4s?

Will:  Go fish.

Lance:  ARG! (draws another card which makes that 30 he's got in his hand.

Will:  Got any 4s Karen?

Karen:  Cheater you read everyone's mind. (Uses the mallet that she used on Bruno earlier.  She misses and hits Koga.)

Koga:  X_X

Bruno:  (comes in rubbing his head and sucking his thumb) Urg…Bruno wan someone to read him a bed time story.

PG:  Karen?

Karen:  On it (mutters) lousy fanfic authors.

PG:  I heard that

Karen then KO's Bruno with her mallet

Bruno:  X_X (looks like he's off to slumberland)

And so ends another boring day…

I know not too interesting.  But ya gotta wait till I get connections with other authors.  Then things will get interesting.  Hey this fic took me an hour to type up.  Lousy fins.  I can't type anything without hands.  Oh well, guess those are the breaks.  Cya.


	3. The Skies are Unfriendly

Title:  Behold the Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part:  3

Disclaimer:  got $200 saved up towards the 'Buy Pokémon's Rights Fund'.  But that might change because TCL might sue me for a rip off from AIADI which I didn't mean.  TCL if ya reading this the apology's in the bios and I never meant for a rip off.  I just wrote straight without stopping once to check the contents of my work.  Hehehe *sweatdrop*  so any ways this time I'll be sure to check it for any rip offs or at least give credits to the person.  Now on with the Tracey and Bruno bashing.

(Scene…um lemme think…errrr…oh yeah The Indigo Plateau…no wait…oh yeah now I remember up in a plane in the sky.  Sorry gasoline sometimes gets to ya.)

Diving Instructor:  Now when you're  5seconds past the clouds you pull this cord *points to the parachute engage cord* and if the first parachute fails pull this cord *points to the back up parachute engage cord*

E4/Lance:  Got it.

Diving Instructor:  *looks out the open door* all right we're now over the target and you can jump out now

E4/Lance jump out one at a time.

Lance:  Weeeeeeee

Will:  Woaah

Koga:  Squeak (From TCLs AIADI *smirks* I gave ya credit)

Bruno:  I'm scared I don't wanna go.

Karen:  GO! *pushes Bruno out*

Bruno:  YAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Karen:  *jumps out*  wahooooooo

So now we zoom to the E4/Lance who have already passed the clouds.

E4/Lance:  *pull on the main parachute cord which all fail* ???

E4/Lance:  *pull on the backup parachute cord which all also fail* !!!!!

Lance:  Aaaaaaa!!!!  We're all gonna die

Will:  Knew we shouldn't have listened to you!

Koga:  Squeak…

Bruno:  I want my mommy!

Karen:  We're not dead yet.  Go Murkrow.  *rides her Murkrow*

Lance:  Good idea.  Go Dragonite.  *rides his Dragonite*

Koga:  Go Crobat. *rides his Crobat*

Will:  (we get the idea) Go Xatu. *rides his Xatu*

Bruno:  Go- hey wait I don't have a flying pokemon.  Aaaaaaaaa!

E4/Lance minus Bruno:  Buh buy.

Bruno:  *Falls and falls and falls and falls and-

Audience:  WE GET IT ALREADY!!!!

Bruno:  *Splat* ..urg why am I hated so?

A computer falls on Bruno

Bruno:  X_X

PG:  Oops now I broke it.  Ah well it's not like I can't fix it.  I mean that's why I'm going to tech school.

Just then the other elites and Lance land.

Will:  Dang it we never seem to get rid of that dimwit.

Koga:  Squeak…

PG:  STOP IT KOGA OR YOU GO TO THE LAKE OF RAGE!!!!

Koga:  Meep!  No please!

Karen:  why don't you toss Bruno in?

PG:  To make the rest of you suffer.

Lance:  O_O

Lance:  Please? *bows down*

PG:  well…just this once *Mega Hyper Beams Bruno all the way to the Lake of Rage.  Where, you say, are we?  Back at the Indigo Plateau.

(Over to the Lake of Rage)

Tracey:  Yeah!  I'm almost out!

Bruno:  *falls from the sky and smacks into Tracey who is knocked back into the lake*

Tracey and Bruno:  Yaaaaah!

PG:  We'll let the Gyarados enjoy their meal…so I'll end this chapter now

Now to TCL the credits for the squeaks from Koga and the meep go to you and here take this bag of Oreos so until we meet again.


	4. Teletubbies Are Evil

Title:  Behold the Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 4

Disclaimer:  Do not and never will own Pokémon beyond the ones I have at the tppc.net and the R/B/Y/G/S/C versions.  But one day kiddies.  One day.  Now onward with the fic.

(Scene is errr…lemme think again…it was late at night when I wrote this and had only 4 hours of sleep the night before…oh yeah the Indigo Plateau)

Bruno:  *is watching and enjoying the Teletubbies*

PG:  Aaaaaa!!!!  Turn that off!!!  They're evil!!!  Evil I tell ya!!!!  Evil!!!!

(A/N:  If ya haven't gotten it through your head, I HATE TELETUBBIES.)

Koga:  What's going on in here? *notices the Teletubbies on the TV* Squeak…Aaaaaaaa!!!!! *Runs out*

Will:  *teleports in*  What's all the commotion? *notices Bruno watching the Teletubbies* AAAA!!!! *Teleports out*

(over at Lance's Battle area)

Lance:  Wonder what all the yelling is about?

Will:  It's just plain evil!!! O_O

Lance:  What is?

Karen:  *Is heard screaming and runs in* That maniac Bruno is watching Teletubbies! AAAAYYYYYYYEEEEEE!!!!

PG:  *from Bruno's palce* That's it!!!!  *explosion*

Bruno:  *crashes through the roof of Lance's battle area smoked* X_X

PG:  *Is heard again* What in the name of Gyarados?  Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *bursts in* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!  TELETUBBIES ARE COMING OUT OF THE TV!!!!!!!

(The Teletubbies manage to take over the world using the cheese staff from TCL's AIADI)

PG and every Tracey hater out there:  *hypnotized* I like Tracey.  Tracey is my friend.  I will not hurt Tracey.

Teletubbies:  Mwahahahaha.  We now rule the world.

Bruno:  *Is seen eating the cheese staff*

Teletubbies:  AYYEEEE!!!!  NOOOO!!!!!!

PG:  *Now back to normal*  Now to kill these annoying freaks.  *Mega Hyper Beams and blows the Teletubbies to bits*

Everyone:  Yay!  The Teletubbies are gone forever!

PG:  Now to hurt Tracey

(Scene Pallet Town)

Tracey:  So you see Profs, PG is not your normal Gyarados.

PG:  *from behind Tracey* What does that mean??!!!

Tracey:  EEK!!!

PG:  *destroys Prof. Oak's Lab burying Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, and Tracey) And that's that now to end the madness for now.

A/N:  The cheese staff is from the Chapter "Ah the Power of Cheese" of TCL's All in a Day's Insanity.  And if anyone wants to be in these, drop me an E-mail.  The address is in the bios page.


	5. Vampires a comin'

Title:  Behold the Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 5

Disclaimer:  Uh never have and never will I own the rights to Pokémon.  Meah if I did it wouldn't be a kid's show and the lost episodes would never have been banned.  Oh and I have a guest on today's episode.  Say hello to Dclick.

Dclick:  *Comes from backstage*  Hi all.  Err…what's with the script?

PG:  Oh nothing.  Just gotta make sure ya follow it the way I plan.

Well in this edition…errr neva mind you'll just have to see it.  Now on with the show.

(Scene is in Pallet Town)

Prof. Oak:  Have you heard?  People have been disappearing lately and no one has a clue as to their where abouts.

Prof. Elm:  It's strange.  I wonder if PG has anything to do with it.

PG:  Nope I'm busy torturing Bruno.  Hey where's Tracey?

Prof. Oak:  I don't know.  I haven't seen him since the lab was destroyed last time.

PG:  Hmmm…*launches a Mega Hyper Beam at Bruno* I wonder…

(Scene switches to a dark area)

Tracey:  *with blood streaming down his lips* Ha, being a vampire now, it will be easy to take over the world.  Mwahahaha.

DClick:  *enters wearing the attire Blade wears* Alright vampire Tracey hold it right hrere…oh I mean there.  Stupid script is hard to read.  Why'd ya write it like this PG?

PG:  I have fins so sue me, it's not my fault.

DClick:  Uh technically it is.  You're the one who chose the name.

PG:  Whatever just get back to the show.

DClick:  Uh okay now where was I?  Oh yes now I have to stop the evil Tracey vampire.

Tracey vampire:  *hisses* Never!  No one will stop me from world domination.  *Vanishes*

DClick:  Oh no ya don't. *Chases*

PG:  Hold on you need weapons.  *hands DClick some silver stakes, garlic, and a gun containing a UV light and silver bullets* Now you're ready.

(Scene is back in Pallet at night)

Prof. Oak:  Tracey so good to see you again.

Tracey vampire:  *Charges and bites Prof. Oak's Neck*

PG:  See?  I told everyone he's gay.

Tracey vampire:  *hisses* You shall die now and become one of my puppets.  Mwahahahahahaha.

PG:  *Sweatdrops big time* Uh…DClick now would be a good time to jump in.

DClick:  *Is seen near Ash*

PG:  *Falls down anime style* Hey you're here to defeat the evil Tracey vampire.

DClick:  *Lunges at Tracey* Eat garlic vampire.

Tracey vampire:  *Eats the garlic* Mmmm…could use bread though

PG:  *Falls over anime style again* Hey that's not in the script oh well…guess it can't be helped.

DClick:  *Fires a round of bullets at Tracey, who is unaffected* Gah!  Won't this freak die?

PG:  Try the sunlight simulator.

DClick:  *tries the UV Light and watches as Tracey begins to burn up*

Tracey vampire:  Yaaaaaahhhh!!!! *Explodes in a burst of dust*

DC:  Yay I won.

Prof. Oak:  *gets up turned into a vampire* Urg…*hisses menacingly at PG and DC*

PG:  Err…DC?

DC:  *Is back to where Ash is*

PG:  Eeeeee!!!!!!!  *begins slithering out the lab*

DC:  *Quickly turns and sees the vampire Prof. Oak* Errr…nice vampire. *sweatdrops*  You don't wanna eat me you want nice fresh Gyarados.

PG:  Eeeee!!!!!!  *spits a Mega Hyper Beam at vampire Prof. Oak, who lands on the ground outside unaffected* Err…gimme the sun lamp DC.

DC:  *Hands PG the sun lamp*

PG:  *Fries Prof. Oak*

Prof. Oak vampire:  Gaaaaahhhhh! *Explodes like Tracey did*

PG:  Bleah x_x They smell horrible when they die.  Oh well that's the stench of victory.

Bruno:  *Stomps in with blood covering his mouth* Grrrrrr!!!!! Woof!

PG:  Eh?  I think Bruno is confused about what he is.

DC:  O_o

PG:  Meah lets just wipe him out.

DC:  *pulls out a sword and slashes Bruno* Take that evil elite!!

PG:  *Watches as Bruno explodes, while wearing a gas mask* Good thing this is television and not Smell o Vision let see now, I've improvised two times and got this fic totally twisted.

DC:  Lets keep going with this.

(Then an army of vampires storms across Pallet)

PG:  *After modifying the small sun lamp into a huge Mega Sun lamp* Alright DC hit the switch!

DC:  *hits the switch and nothing happens* ?????

PG:  *goes and checks the power cord and spots a frayed wire* Oh here's the problem.  *picks it up and becomes part of the circuit*  Yaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!! x_x

The completed circuit causes the sun lamp to turn on and fries all the vampires.

DC:  Ewwww…major stink x_x

And so ends another insane fic.

To be continued…

I wanna take this chance and thank DClick for appearing on this episode…and sorry if i at all made you seem out of character.  That's all for now.  See ya.


	6. Another Tracey Beatup Tuesday

Title:  Behold The Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part:  6

Disclaimer:  (A/N: I got my finals over and done with. =D Now it should be smooth fanfic writing ahead, but it seems my brain just didn't come up with anything this time.x_o) Still haven't got it through?  Nope I don't own Pokémon.  All I own is $100 and these fics.  And I wanna take this time to announce the guest for today's episode.

DC:  *again comes from backstage* Hiya!

PG:  And a new comer I think you all know, welcome TCL.

TCL:  *Appears munching on cookies* why am I here?

PG:  To liven things up a bit.  Now on with the show.

(Scene is the Lake of Rage)

Tracey:  *tied up and hung from a tree branch near the lake* X_X

Tracey fan from Ch.40 of AIADI:  Don't kill him.

PG:  Say you're sorry to TCL.

Tracey fan:  Never!!!!!

PG:  Fine have it your way.  DC?

DC:  *Is seen cutting the rope slightly*

Tracey fan:  No wait!!!!!

PG:  Speak now or forever will Tracey die.

TCL:  *Is watching and waiting for an apology from the Tracey fan*

Tracey fan:  A-alright I'm sorry…

PG:  *releasing Tracey* There.  Now was that so hard?

Tracey fan:  I guess not…

Tracey:  *A truck full of Oreos lands on him* x_x

TCL:  Ooooo cookies *flies off and munches on the Oreos happily* ^_^

Tracey fan:  HEY NO FAIR!!!!!!!

PG:  Whaaat?  It's not my fault you waited until Tuesday to apologize.  I've got to keep up tradition.

TCL:  *still munching on cookies*

Tracey fan:  Why you-

PG:  *interrupts the Tracey fan with a Mega Hyper Beam* Buh bye.

DC:  Thank god that maniac's gone.  Now we can punish Tracey

TCL:  YEAH!!!!!

PG:  *Pulls Tracey out from underneath the truck which was now depleted of cookies*

TCL:  Hey there's no cookies left.

PG:  *points to a snack machine* There's some now lets begin to torture Tracey.

DC:  *Turns into Ho-oh* Now to fry.  *Does Sacred Fire on Tracey*

Tracey:  Yaaaaah!!!!!!!! x_o

TCL:  *Uses a crimson aeroblast* Take that Sketchit.

Tracey:  @_@

PG:  *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam* Now you die!!!!!

Tracey:  *explodes* *then a Chansey revives him to continue the fun*

PG:  Give ya each a Tracey voodoo doll.

DC:  *takes her's* Thanks.  *begins using flamethrower on it*

Tracey: x_o Eeeee!!!!  Hot, hot, owww.

TCL:  *Takes her's* Yeah.  *Uses another crimson aeroblast on it*

Tracey:  .

PG:  *Just hurts Tracey the old-fashioned way, with a Mega Hyper Beam* Now bye again.

Tracey:  *explodes once again*

TCL:  Now if you'll excuse me I've got cookies to eat. *goes off to the snack machine and gets some cookies*

PG:  *Shrugs (which is hard for a Gyarados to do) and drinks off the last of the gasoline he had*

DC:  *is seen near Ash again, in her human form, with hearts in her eyes* ^__^

PG:  Then goes off in search of Bruno.

(Scene the Indigo Plateau)

Will: ^__^ *hugging Karen*

Karen: ^__^ *hugging Will*

(A/N:  If this seems confusing read Darkness and Light.)

PG:  Hey guys, where are Koga, Bruno, and Lance?

Will:  Why would we care?

Karen:  Yeah.

Koga:  *walks in eyeing the lovebirds* Squeak?

Karen:  *Pulls out her mallet and pops Koga one* STOP WITH THE SQUEAKING!!!!!!!! *Goes back to hugging Will*

Koga:  x_x

PG:  *goes into the next battle room, which happens to be Bruno's*

Bruno:  Errr…1+1=3.  Yeah 3.

PG:  *Corrects Bruno's stupidity with a Mega Hyper Beam* IT'S 2 YA IDIOT!!!!

Bruno: x_x

PG:  Now to find Lance…*goes past Karen's gym*

Lance:  Huh?  What are you doing here, PG?  Shouldn't you be torturing Tracey?

PG:  Already did.

TCL:  *flies in* Are there any cookies here?  I've been all throughout town looking for some but they're sold out.

Lance:  What's TCL doing in your fic PG?

PG:  Decided to put her in.

DC:  *flies in as well* Awww…Ash ran away from me. ;_;

TCL:  HELLO??!!!  Where are the cookies?

PG:  *pulls out another truck full of cookies*

TCL:  Yay! *Eats some more cookies*

PG:  Well this is losing what interest it started with.  Say I could smack around the evil Blaine.

Blaine:  *suddenly appears* Huh?  Where am I? *Notices TCL* AAAYYYEEEE!!!!!!! *starts running off*

PG:  *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam, which lands on Blaine* Bye Blaine.

Blaine:  *is hurled off into the distance* YAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

DC:  This stinks.  I want Ash…

PG:  And so concludes another chapter…

DC:  It's over already?

PG:  Yep…I need sleep…Zzzzzzzzzzzz…-_-

To be continued…

Now for me to leave the reviewing to you peoples.  And drop me a line if ya wanna get in the fun of killing Tracey.  That's all for now.  Bye.


	7. The Mouse of Doom

Title:  Behold The Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 7

Disclaimer:  Meah I'm getting tired of having to do this every single time but it has to be done.  Nope I don't and never will…but I can still dream…and now to the guests.

TCL:  *appears from backstage* Hi.

DC:  *also appears from backstage* Hi.  Again with the illegible scripts?

TCL:  I see what DC is talking about.  These look like just scribbles.

PG:  That's the point.  These stories are written as I go along.  Now onward.

(Scene is the Ecruteak Gym)

Morty:  *is hiding* Just wait until the residual effects of the love potion wear off.(CH.41 of AIADI)

C9Y:  Oh Mooorty. ^__^

Morty:  *sneezes revealing his location* Eeee!!! *runs off*

C9Y:  *hearts in her eyes* There's my Morty. *chases* ^__^

PG:  *Surveys the scene after they have left* Boy she's an overzealous Morty fan. O_O;;

TCL:  *munches on some Oreos* Don't worry she's always like that.

DC:  *flies in still a Ho-oh* Now why can't I have Ash like she's got Morty?

PG:  O_o;;

DC:  Whaaaat?

PG:  Sorry DC but I'm a Ash/Misty pairing lover so ya can't have Ash.

DC:  *is seen talking to Ash*

PG:  *falls down anime style* DC??!!!  Did ya even listen to me?!

DC:  *is still talking with Ash*

PG: aRG!!!

tcl:  hEY THE CAPSLOCK ROUTINE IS MINE *SMACKS pg WITH HER WING*

PG:  x_o Sorry.  Hehe.

TCL:  *Goes back to munching her oreos*

(Scene switches to an open field)

Some random person:  Hey lookie a baby mouse.  Awww…how cute.

Mouse: *bites the person and hisses*

Some random person:  Owww…stupid mouse.

Mouse of doom:  Starts running off…

(Scene switches yet again to Pallet Town)

Tracey:  So Prof. Oak, how much would this Gyarados scale pay? *Holds up a scale that had fallen off of PG the last time he was there*

Prof. Oak:  Well considering that PG's a rare Gyarados I would say it would bring in quite a fortune.

Just then the Mouse of doom enters the lab.

Tracey:  What's a mouse doing here?

Prof. Oak:  Eh? O_o

Tracey:  Come here lil fella. *pick it up*

Mouse of doom:  *bites Tracey and then scampers over to Prof. Oak and bites him too*

Tracey:  *begins to swell up like a balloon until he explodes*

Prof. Oak:  *Same thing happens*

(Scene changes yet again to where PG, TCL, and DC were watching TV.)

TV:  In other news, people have suddenly gone missing and reappearing as spontaneously combusted puddles.  No leads as to the cause of the victims' strange untimely deaths.

PG:  Gee.  Wonder if Tracey was one of the victims.

DC:  Waddaya mean by that?

PG:  So I won't have to waste energy blowing him up when someone else can do it for me.

TCL:  *munching on cookies* I just hope whatever it is, doesn't mess with Karen or Will.

DC:  I just hope that Ash doesn't become a victim.

PG:  Don't worry this is my fic and would never get those three along with my faves hurt.

Just then a mouse appears.

TCL:  Awww…cutie.

PG:  Err…I would stay away from that mouse if I were you TCL.

TCL:  *Notices the mouse hissing menacingly* O_o

DC:  o_O

Mouse of doom:  *morphs to reveal the evil Prof. Elm of doom* Mwahahahaha!!!!

PG, TCL, and DC:  O_O RUN!!!!!

TCL and DC:  *Fly off into the sky*

PG:  *Is cornered by the evil Prof. Elm of doom* Err…girls? *Sweatdrops majorly* Now would be a good time to jump in. *notices both high in the sky* *Falls down anime style* Guess I'll handle him myself.

Prof. Elm of doom:  *hisses* You haven't the power.  Mwahahahaha.

PG:  *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam at Prof. Elm of doom* There now I'm safe.

Prof. Elm of doom:  *gets up and shakes off the blast* Ha!  Is that the best you can do?

PG:  Errr…girls I really need your help.

DC:  *Fires a Sacred Fire attack at Prof. Elm of Doom*

TCL:  *Fires a crimson aeroblast*

PG:  *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam*

Prof. Elm of doom:  Gaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!*explodes after the three attacks hit head on*

DC:  Yay we defeated the Prof. Elm of doom.

TCL:  Never really liked him any ways.

PG:  Me neither.  So with the Prof. Elm of doom gone I guess it's time to end this chapter.

To be Continued…

(A/N:  No animals or Pokémon were hurt during the making of this fic and if you wanna be in the next one please request it.  Now review and see ya.


	8. The Character Torture

Title:  Behold The Power of Gasoline 

Category: Humor

Part: 8

Disclaimer:  Down with disclaimers.  Down with disclaimers.  Down with disclaimers.  Come on peoples.  Who would believe a total psychopath like me would own this show?  I mean seriously, no one in their right mind would think I created Pokémon.  Am I right?

TCL:  *munching on Chocolate chip cookies* Definitely.

DC:  *While looking at a picture of Ash* Yep.

PG:  *falls down anime style* That was a rhetorical question.  You didn't have to agree with me…Now on with the show.

(Scene somewhere in the world)

PG:  So what do we do for today's episode?

DC:  Don't look at us you're the one creating this show.  
TCL:  Let's torture Tracey, Bruno, Brock, the profs, and Blaine.

PG:  Yeah.

(Minutes later over at an open field)

Blaine:  *tied up to a tree* Someone let me down from here!!!

Tracey:  *tied up to the same tree* x_x

Koga:  *tied up to the same tree* Squeak?

Bruno:  *Same tree* Me wan a bib.

Prof. Oak:  *Same tree* I don't wanna die!!!

Brock:  *same tree* I knew I should've stayed home today.

Prof. Elm:  *we get the idea* Can't you forgive and forget about that mouse thing?

PG: This has nothing to do with what happened last episode.  This has to do with the fact that we don't like any of you.

Blaine, Prof. Oak, Tracey, Prof. Elm, Koga, Brock: O_O;;;

Bruno:  I love you.  You love me.  We're a happ-

PG:  *Stuffs a sock in Bruno's mouth* Arg!!!!  That was getting annoying.

Bruno:  X_O Mmmfffmfmf.

Koga: Squeak?

PG, TCL, and DC:  *death glare Koga* STOP WITH THE SQUEAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koga:  Meep.

TCL:  Now lets begin the torture.

DC:  Yeah. *turns into Moltres*

PG:  Now who should we start with?

TCL:  How about everyone's least favorite?

Tracey:  *Knowing he's up first* Eeeek!!!

DC:  Yeah *still in her Moltres form*

Suddenly Articuno and Zapdos appear.

Articuno:  What are you doing here, Moltres?

Zapdos:  Yeah and why is Lugia painted red?

TCL:  *Smacks Zapdos* I'm The Crimson Lugia you dolt.

DC:  *Smacks Articuno* And I'm DClick ya darn Popsicle bird.

Articuno and Zapdos:  Sorry our mistake. *fly off*

Zapdos:  I told you that wasn't Moltres.

Articuno:  Ah shaddup, you thought Lugia had painted himself red.

PG, DC, and TCL:  *blink* O_o

PG:  Err…that was pretty random.  Now where were we?

TCL:  About to torture Tracey.

DC:  *Unties him from the tree* Now lets begin.  *Fire Blasts Tracey*

Tracey:  Eee, ow, hot, hot, hot, gah. x_O

TCL:  *Uses crimson aeroblast* This is fun.

Tracey: owwweeeeyyy.  Not for me. _O

PG:  Who asked you? *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam*

Tracey:  *explodes*

Brock, Koga, Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, and Blaine:  O_O;;;

Bruno:  Mfffmfmfffm. x_o

PG:  Who's next on the list?

TCL:  Ah lets just let 'em loose and destroy each one to save time.

DC:  Alright. *releases all of the other captives*

Blaine:  *goes off one direction* Eeeee!!!!!!

TCL:  *Crimson aeroblasts Blaine into dust* That's for trying to take control of us authors.

PG:  *Mega Hyper Beams Brock* That's for making guys look bad with those lame pick up lines.

DC:  *Fire blasts the Profs* And that's for using pokémon as test subjects for research.

(A/N:  I couldn't find a good enough reason to kill off the Profs other than I dislike them.  And I mean dislike not hate.)

Koga:  *gets away because he wasn't in the list to begin with*

PG:  Awwww…I wanted to smack Koga for his constant squeaks.  Meah at least Bruno didn't get away.

Bruno:  x_o *Still has the sock in his mouth*

TCL:  *Crimson aeroblasts Bruno* Take that you dumb elite.

DC:  *Fire Blasts Bruno* Now you'll go bye bye.

PG:  *Goes in and eats Bruno* X_X bleah.  He tastes horrible. *spits Bruno out* *Mega Hyper Beams him back to the Indigo Plateau.

(Scene switches to the Indigo Plateau.)

Lance: Now where are Koga and Bruno?

Koga:  *rushes in* Squeak…finally safe from those authors.

Bruno:  *Crashes through the roof again and lands on Koga* X_X

Koga:  X_X

Lance:  ARG!!!! And I just got the roof fixed. *looks at the gaping hole*

Karen/Will:  *holding hands* ^__^ Passing through.

Lance:  *Blink* Err now things are getting weird…

PG:  And so ends another chapter…

To be continued…

Bleah Bruno DOES taste bad.  No wonder that Gyarados in AIADI spat him out. X_X  Now for more authors…


	9. Food Fight!

Title:  Behold The Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part:  9

Disclaimer:  Meah should know by now I don't.  And on a brighter note I'm done with computer finals.  Yay.  That ends the first semester of computer school.  Now if you want I can try my best to help with any computer problems.  Keep in mind though that I'm still a beginner, but I at least know a bit to help with dilemmas relating computers.  Just send me an e-mail and I'll at least try to help.  Now since TCL never really asked to be in these I'll exclude her until I have her written permission that she be put in.  That and because I feel that I modeled her a bit different than usual, because I went on a writing frenzy when I was tired.  But since were on the subject of guests DC is still in these as a permanent guest.

DC:  *Flies in as a Moltres* Hiya.  Hey finally these scripts are actually legible.

PG:  Well I hired a new secretary.  *Points to reveal the new secretary*

DC:  How'd you get the money?

PG:  Don't need money for a secretary.  I just created her using my author powers.  I just love this job.  Now on with the show.

(Scene is the Indigo Plateau [big surprise] with the 16 gym leaders, E4, Lance, and Ash)

A/N:  I'm changing this back to before my romance story, since not everyone would want to see Will/Karen love in these, but everything still happened.

Lance:  *from the table he's at* Alright, as you all know we're here to enjoy this banquet we put together.

Koga:  So lets eat already.

DC:  *Stares at Ash lovingly* Hiya Ash.

(From another table)

Ash:  *Looks nervously* Err…hi.  And no we will not be my girlfriend if that's what you're thinking.

DC:  Awww…well I can still dream.

(Next table over another familiar AIADI scene plays out)

Clair:  Morty pass the butter.

Morty:  I didn't utter.

Clair:  No, Morty pass the butter.

Morty:  Why would I have a gutter?

Clair:  Butter!!!!

Morty:  Oh you want shutters. Okay. *Hands her the shutters from the nearby window*

Clair:  ARG!!!!  That's it Morty.

PG:  Whoa, hold on Clair.  I can't have you killing Morty here.  Corrector9Yui would kill me.

Clair:  So? *Proceeds to pummel Morty*

PG:  *Towering over Clair* I SAID BACK OFF!!!!!!

Clair:  *Sits back down obediently*

(Over at the E4/Lance's table)

Lance:  *Chews his food loudly and then burps* This is relaxing.

Karen:  *Smacks Lance upside the head with her mallet* Where are your table manners, Lance?  I mean honestly.

Lance:  X_O Sorry.

Koga:  It's great that we're at least not getting pummeled in this episode.

Bruno:  *Throws a meatball at Koga*

Koga:  *Is hit* Hey!!! *Throws some chili at Bruno, which misses and lands on Whitney at the other table*

Whitney:  Hey who threw that?!

Koga and Bruno:  *points to each other* He did.

Whitney:  *Throws some chicken at Koga and Bruno which misses and hits Karen*

Karen:  Food fight!!!!

And so a total melee with food ensues, everyone getting tagged by oncoming food.

PG:  *Is suddenly hit by a flying hamburger* ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THAT????!!!!!!

Gym Leaders/E4/Lance minus Bruno:  *Point to Bruno* He did.

PG:  *Has obviously lost it* That's it. *Fires a Mega Hyper Beam at Bruno who is launched off to an unknown place*

Gym leaders/E4/Lance minus Bruno:  Yay Bruno's gone.

DC:  *Still staring at Ash*

Ash:  *Still nervous* Err…don't look at me that way.

Suddenly the legendary Pokémon enter.

Suicune:  Err…sorry we're late, but Ho-oh here forgot to set the alarm. 

Ho-oh:  Hey don't blame me, I told Articuno to do it.

Articuno:  *sweatdrop* Err…no you didn't you told Zapdos.

Zapdos:  Hey!!!!  It wasn't me.

Moltres:  Will ya guys cut it out?

Lugia:  *eyeing all the food scattered about* I hope we can still eat.

Raikou:  Well me Entei, and Suicune would've gotten here sooner if these other guys weren't so slow.

Mew:  Hey!!!!

Entei:  Well it's the truth.

Celebi:  Why did those Nintendo people make me slower than those mangy dogs?

Suicune, Raikou, and Entei:  Hey take that back!!!!!

Mewtwo:  Well I with my superior intellect would have gotten here sooner than the rest of you.

Mew:  Then why didn't you?

Mewtwo: I err…needed to wait for you.

Celebi:  Uh huh.  Suuuure.

Mewtwo:  Why you little…

PG:  Hey stop with the brawling.

DC:  You're a little too late guys.

Mewtwo:  *faces Will and Sabrina* Bow down foolish mortals for I ma the greatest Psychic.

Will:  No I am.

Sabrina:  No me.

Mewtwo:  Me

Will:  Me

Sabrina:  Me

PG:  *Towering over Will, Sabrina, and Mewtwo* STOP IT OR THE THREE OF YOU GET IT!!!!!!

Mewtwo:  You dare to challenge me?

PG:  Yeah.  Have you forgotten who has power over this fic?

Mewtwo:  *Sweatdrop* Err…no I haven't.

PG:  Now that that's over with I guess the episode ends here.

To be continued…

DC:  Hey why didn't I appear much in this episode?

PG:  Because you were so busy with Ash.

Well authors I still don't have anyone other than DClick that wants to be in these fics.  So I'll leave you with reviewing.  And TCL, for the other 3 Chapters…if I made you at all seem out of character I'm sorry.  I was sleepy when I wrote those.  Hehehe.


	10. Attack Of The Tracey Clones

Title:  Behold The Power of Gasoline 

Category:  Humor

Part: 10

Disclaimer:

PG:  *uses a Mega Hyper Beam and destroys the disclaimer* Down with disclaimers.  Down with disclaimers.  Down with disclaimers.  Down with disclaimers.  Down w-

TCL:  *smacks PG with her wing* We get it already!!!

PG: X_o sorry…anyways don't and never will.  Only thing I own is this story and me.  And to make up for not killing Tracey last time I dedicated this chapter for that purpose.  And to help I added in several fellow Tracey haters.  Now lets begin.

(Scene is my author's lounge)

(A/N:  Hey every author must have one…)

Lccorp2:  Hey where's the chlorinated bleach?

PG:  *from the table playing cheat with TCL, S-ILAK, and C9Y* In the kitchen.  Now back to the game…I'll put down 3 sixes.

TCL:  Cheater.

PG:  *reveals his hand which low and behold contains three sixes* Now what was that about me not having 3 sixes?

TCL:  Arg!!!! No fair you're the author so you can win any time we play.

PG:  Hey I would never abuse my author powers.  Now who's next?

S-ILAK:  *lays down the last three cards in her hand* Three fives.

C9Y:  Cheater.

S-ILAK:  *Reveals her hand which is 3 fives* Looks like I win. ^_^

PG:  See?  I told you TCL.  Now go ahead into the kitchen and get yourself some cookies.

TCL:  Oooo cookies *Scrambles off into the kitchen*

DC:  *Comes in after watching a Pokémon episode on the big screen TV* So what now?

TCL:  *from the kitchen* Hey give me back mai cookies PyroVulpix!!!

PyroVulpix:  *Runs through followed by an angry TCL* Hehehe.

TCL:  Get back here!!!

PyroVulpix:  You're gonna have to catch me first.  Hehehehe.

Miss Misty USA:  How bout we go kill Tracey?

PG:  Yeah.

Lccorp2:  *looks out the window while gulping down a bottle of chlorinated bleach* O_o  Hey guys ya better come take a look at this.

All the authors make it to the window: O_o

TCL:  What…

DC:  …the…

PG: …hell…

C9Y:  …is…

PyroVulpix:  …going…

S-ILAK:  …on…

MMUSA:  …here?

(We see a swarm of Tracey's out on the front)

Tracey:  *Over a Megaphone* Bow down to me authors or my troop of clones shall overpower you.

All the Authors:  *Charge outside and ensue in a massive battle.

TCL:  *Crimson Aeroblasts a few Tracey clones* Take that you clones.

PG:  *Mega Hyper Beams a couple more* This is soo much fun!

C9Y:  *Uses a patent pending BFG to blast some Tracey heads* You clones will never take Morty!!!

Lccorp2:  *In Umbreon form, tears a couple more Traceys apart with Crunch Attack* Mmmm…tastes like chicken.

S-ILAK:  *In wolf form, throws a ball of water with electricity surrounding it to blast some more Traceys* Mwahahahaha

PyroVulpix:  *fries a couple more Traceys with flamethrower* Deep fried Traceys on the house!!!

DC:  *Fires some Traceys with Fire Blast* Would ya like to double size it?

MMUSA:  *tears up some Traceys with a chainsaw* Weeeeee!!!!!

PG:  The forces are dwindling keep on the attack.

(After several flamethrowers, Mega Hyper Beams, Crimson Aeroblasts, Crunches, and other assorted attacks…there remains the original Tracey)

Tracey:  NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  My plans for world domination thwarted by a bunch of youngsters.

PG:  *Death glares Tracey* NEVER CALL ME A YOUNGSTER!!!!!!  I'm 18 for god sakes. *Mega Hyper Beams the last Tracey to dust*

MMUSA:  Hey I wanted to kill him.

PG:  Tough.  I'm the author so I get that privilege.

(So the authors head back in and go back to their daily activities…)

PG:  So until next time buh bye.

To Be Continued…

Thank you to all the authors for participating in this big Tracey bashing event…and if ya wanna get ahold of me you can always visit the tppcrpg.net chatroom and look for me under the nick psychogyarados1 because some freakin A****** stole my original nick.  I oughta tear him a new A.  So see ya and please review, no matter what it is.


	11. A Very Unsuccessful Legendary Bird Magic...

Title: Behold the Power of Gasoline  
  
Part: 11  
  
PG (AKA the PsychoVaporeon in MSN Chat): *Is seen hugging his beautiful wife*  
  
Asuna* ^_^  
  
Asuna (The Fire-Type Gym Leader in Ruby/Sapphire): ^_^  
  
PG: *Stops* Uhhmmm......I think idz bout time I get the disclaimer done. Do ya mind doing the honors?  
  
Asuna: Sure. ^_^ The Psychogyarados in no form or fashion owns pokémon or its characters. He does however own his pics, this fic, and the Sapphire ROM he got off the internet.  
  
PG: I also own mai infatuation with mai purdy wife. ^_^  
  
Asuna: ^_^  
  
(Scene is errr......I dunno. ^^;;; *Decides to zoom in on the legendaries)  
  
Latias: *Is dancing around in a pink tutu eating muffins*  
  
Latios: O_o;;; Uhhh what are you doing?  
  
Latias: Practicing my ballet. Lookie I'm a sugar plum fairy. *Spins around*  
  
Latios: Stop or you'll-  
  
Latias: *Crashes into a bookcase*  
  
Latios: *Winces* -hurt yourself. -_-  
  
Latias: @.@;;;  
  
Kyogre: *Swims in drunk* Lookie, a fishie. *Shows Latios the dead Magikarp he is holding*  
  
Latios: -_- ...he musta gotten to the moondust again. Maybe I'll go see what the other birds are doing. Anything to get away from these two lunatics. *Flies off in search of the birds*  
  
(Scene switches to Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, and Lugia, who are currently bouncing Tracey's head around)  
  
Zapdos: *Swats the head with his wing over to Lugia*  
  
Lugia: *Swats it over to Moltres, but it doesn't reach because Latios is hit as he flies in* O_O;;; That was rather unexpected.  
  
Latios: @.@;;;  
  
Articuno: This just got boring. Lets do something else.  
  
Ho-oh: *Thinks* How bout putting on a magic show?  
  
Moltres: Seems safe enough. Lets do it.  
  
(Scene switches over to a stage where the Elite 4/Lance/Gym Leaders and a few AL member authors are standing as audience)  
  
Lance: I don't know why those underdone turkeys brought us here. If ya ask me we should sneak up on them and stuff em in an oven, turn temp to 450, and wait 2 hours for a feast.  
  
Koga: *Squeaks* Well I'm just glad I haven't been killed off like usual.  
  
Bruno: *Nods* I don't know what we did to deserve that kind of punishment.  
  
(Switches over to the authors)  
  
C9Yui: *Is quietly creeping up behind Whitney with a sword in hand* Hehehe..... [Due to the graphic nature of this scene we have been forced to cut it out from this fic. Sorry for any inconveniences. But rest assured that Yui enjoyed the moment. ^_~]  
  
Lc: Humph. When's this play gonna get over with? This is stupid and pointless.  
  
Dawn: Aww. Look at the bright side. At least we're here together *huggles Lc*  
  
Lc: That's true. *Huggles back* ^_^  
  
Mewchu 11: I wish Moonlit were here. *Sighs and hugs a Moonlit plushie*  
  
PG: Aww.......cheer up. She'll be back eventually. Just be patient.  
  
Yui: *comes back* Whoo, that was fun. ^_^  
  
PG: Ehehehehe......wait till you see what I did to her Miltank. =)  
  
(Scene goes back to the birds backstage ready to begin the show)  
  
Latios: *Walks up to the stage* Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, and Pokémon authors of all ages. We welcome you to our special performance hosted by us, the legendary birds. We will now begin our magic show that will astound an amaze you. *Walks off muttering something inaudible*  
  
*Curtains open to reveal Lugia and Ho-oh in bad outfits. o_O*  
  
Lugia: We will now amaze you with our box saw magic trick. Watch as my able assistant steps in the box.  
  
Ho-oh: Since when am I YOUR assistant?  
  
Lugia: Since I said so. Now get your rainbow roast bird butt in there.  
  
Ho-oh: *Pouts but obeys and the box is closed*  
  
Lugia: Now behold as the box is sawed in half. *Takes out a saw from out of nowhere and begins sawing the box in half.  
  
Box: *flails and squeaks as it is being sawed in half*  
  
Lugia: *Separates the two halves* And now to put the box together again and watch as my assistant emerges unharmed. *puts it together and opens the lid* O_O;;; Errr...moving on with our next magic trick...  
  
Audience: *Sweatdrops knowing poor Ho-oh's fate*  
  
Lugia: ...the ever popular sword swallowing trick. And to perform this amazing task we now turn to the amazing Zapdos.  
  
Zapdos: *Flies in with a bunch of swords in hand* And now for a bit of warning folks. Don't try this at home. *Takes out a sword and slowly begins gulping it down as most sword swallowers do, except with a pure look of pain in Zapdos's face* .......  
  
Audience: *Watches in amazement at Zapdos's trick, which is seemingly going well*  
  
Zapdos: *Swallows more swords, one by one*  
  
Lugia: *muttering to himself* Well I'll be. A magic trick that's actually working.  
  
Zapdos: *has swallowed as many swords as he can handle and is now taking them out*  
  
Moltres: *To Articuno* 10 bucks says he messes up and causes severe injury to himself.  
  
Articuno: Nah. It's obvious he'll-  
  
Zapdos: *Squeals as the final sword inflicts damage*  
  
Articuno: *Winces* Hurt himself.  
  
Zapdos: x_x;;;  
  
Lugia: Ahem. Thank you Zapdos for that......lovely performance. O_O;;; *Sweeps Zapdos off the stage* And now presenting the amazing Articuno and Moltres, who will now try the infamous ice cube man......err I mean ice cube bird trick.  
  
Articuno: Now watch and be amazed as I now encase Moltres in a block of ice. *Ice Beams Moltres*  
  
Moltres: *Is freezing* x_x;;;  
  
Articuno: Now watch as my assistant gets himself out of his predicament.  
  
Moltres: *Is too frozen to do anything* @.@;;;  
  
Articuno: No really. He'll get himself out eventually.  
  
*Five minutes pass by with Moltres still an ice cube*  
  
Moltres: x_x;;;  
  
*From the audience*  
  
Tracey: Booo. You guys stink.  
  
PG: Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!?! *Points his sword at Tracey, and it begins to glow a bluish color* Begone thy sketching fool.  
  
Tracey: *Is covered by a blue light and dissolves* Aaaacccckkkk.  
  
PG: Humph. That's for constantly trying to upstage me in the area of art.  
  
*Back on stage*  
  
Lugia: Well since we already lost enough legendary Pokémon for this evening we will now end the show with a dance.  
  
Articuno, Lugia, Kyogre, Latios, and Latias: *begin dancing to a horribly annoying song*  
  
Audince: *Screams and scatters to the exits*  
  
PG: Gahhh!!!! Keep running!!!!  
  
Koga, Bruno, Surge, Pryce, and Blaine: *Errr.....lets just say the music was too much for their heads to handle*  
  
Lugia: The music wasn't THAT bad was it?  
  
Latias: I think it was pretty. *Dances around and crashes into a wall* x_x;;;  
  
And so ends another chapter in mai little insanity fic. ^_^  
  
  
  
...you still here? What are you waiting for? Review.  
  
  
  
...still here? Ooohh Gyara. =) 


End file.
